Bakumatsu no Hikari
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: AU. Un jovencito se une a los Ishin... dos caminos que se cruzan, dos ideales que chocan. Ooo NO yaoi oOO Denle una oportunidad a este fic..se pone bueno! Aparece Kaoru...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, como estan?

esta es mi nueva entrega...  
se que tengo capitulos pendientes de mis otras historias, pero estoy luchando contra un bloqueo masivo y la mejor manera fue sacando esta idea que invade mi cabeza.

Espero que les guste este fic y PORFIS reviews!

* * *

**Bakumatsu no Hikari  
**por Myks 

Kyoto  
Bakumatsu no doran

Un joven de grandes ojos, claros e inocentes, con el cabello atado en una colita samurai, era observado por hombres mayores que él, quienes, con similares expresiones de diversión y burlas, hacían comentario acerca de la menuda complexión del muchacho.

"Niño, será mejor que vuelvas con tus padres… la revolución es un lugar para hombres" aunque el comentario fue rudo, probablemente el masivo hombre que lo dijo estaba más preocupado por el bien estar del chico que otra cosa…

Pero el jovencito no vaciló, con mirada determinada se dirigió hacia el reclutador un hombre joven pero que sin embargo ya había visto demasiado en su vida. Observando al muchacho sacudió la cabeza, suspiró…

Era verdad que necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir, pero esto ya era ridículo, el jovencito que tenía frente a él no era más que un niño… y uno delgado y pequeño, respiró hondo, los rayos de la tarde haciéndole sudar la frente.

"Muchacho, debo reconocer su valentía… servir a la revolución le puede costar a uno la vida… pero alguien tan joven como tu, no debería morir todavía. Vuelve en un par de años….. aunque espero que Kami no permita que esta guerra dure tanto… "

El muchacho frunció las cejas, a pesar de su tamaño, la katana de vaina violacea que llevaba asegurada en las cintas de su hakama era portada con confidencia

"Kowashi-sama… debo declinar su pedido humildemente" inclinó la cabeza

"tengo que hacer esto… cueste lo que cueste"

Kowashi no pudo esconder el descontento de su rostro, "No", se apresuró a decir "tener un niño en nuestras filas puede costarnos caro"

La discusión había llamado la atención de todo el campamento. A un día de distancia, la residencia temporal de los ishin a las afueras de Kyoto estaba sirviendo como base y campo de reclutamiento…

Y era por esto mismo que en ese momento pasaba Katsura Kogorou quien se detuvo a escuchar la discusión. El hombre no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Kowashi, era duro perder un hombre, pero perder un muchacho, dolía más. Aunque debía reconocer la determinación en las órbitas celestes del jovencito.

"Pruébeme, yo, contra tres de sus hombres, si los derroto, me dejará entrar"

Kowashi pareció contemplarlo, la solicitud hablaba de gran valentía… sin embargo  
"Ya sabes mi respuesta" dijo fríamente

Fue en ese momento, que el muchacho pelirrojo que observaba junto a Katsura se atrevió a intervenir "Katsura-san… porqué no lo dejan hacer la prueba?"

A Katsura le pareció extraña la intervención del Hitokiri, reservado, callado, Kenshin rara vez se metía en asuntos del campamento o la base donde estuvieran.

Tal vez, pensó Katsura, el muchacho le recordaba a Kenshin a si mismo.  
Precisamente era por esto que Katsura tenía deseos encontrados acerca de arruinar el alma de otro muchacho.

"Kowashi-san" anunció Katsura.

Inmediatamente toda la atención de los presentes se dirigió al líder de los Ishin, le miraban con respeto y nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

"Katsura-sama!" dijo el hombre de rango inferior.

"Deje que el muchacho haga la prueba" Kowashi simplemente asintió y llamó a tres de sus hombres. Eran robustos y fuertes, cualquiera pensaría que el jovencito estaba en desventaja.

Finalmente quienes observaban se apartaron, y en un círculo quedaron los cuatro contendientes. El aspirante sacó su katana, y todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el extraño filo que esta poseía.

Sus contendientes comenzaron a reír "Que piensas hacer con ese pedazo de basura!"

Apretando los dientes en rabia por los rudos comentarios el muchacho de flameantes ojos azules se lanzó en ataque "no insulten la espada de mi padre!"

Antes que los hombres armados con varas pudieran hacer nada el chico con gracia de bailarín se situó entre ellos, con una media vuelta enterró el lado romo de su espada en un abdomen, luego, para evitar un ataque por la espalda atacó con su vaina, golpeando la entrepierna de su oponente, y el tercer hombre, que en rabia por ver a sus compañeros caer tan fácilmente, se lanzó hacia el chico manos sobre la cabeza sosteniendo la vara.

"Tu postura es débil!" gritó el muchacho, quien logró conectar con las manos del hombre mientras estas bajaban en un intento de golpearlo. Lo desarmó al instante, y le rompió un dedo en el proceso.

El entero campamento quedó estático.

"Esta bien? Gomen nasai!" dijo el chico arrodillándose junto al hombre que se sostenía la mano. Incrédulo el hombre levantó la vista "hai hai" dijo tomándose la mano,intentando no gritar en dolor.

"Bienvenido a los Ishin" intervino Katsura con una sonrisa acercándose al muchacho.

Kowashi también estaba impresionado "Muchacho, qué estilo es ese? Y qué significa la extraña katana que portas?"

El chico abrió la boca para contestar pero Katsura interrumpió levantando una mano "eso me lo puede contar en una reunión privada…" la manera en la que el líder de la revolución habló le dejó saber al muchacho que el hombre quería su nombre

"Kamiya…. Ryuoku" dijo el muchacho inclinándose formalmente.

Katsura abrió los ojos en sorpresa… este muchacho, no era un simple granjero buscando encontrar un lugar en la sociedad, este chico gozaba de los privilegios que conllevaban nacer en la clase samurai, y por esto el líder de los Ishin lo miró con gran respeto.  
"Ven por aquí"

Al ser cuestionado al respecto, Kenshin declinó la oferta de participar de la reunión. No sabía que le había impulsado a intervenir a favor del chico… pero definitivamente no iba a ser testigo de otra alma arruinándose… como la suya…

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda, donde todavía podía sentir la quemazón de la cortada que le propiciaran seis meses atrás….

En las noches que salía a matar… podía sentir como la herida le pulsaba, como la carne que había empezado a curar le quemaba abriéndose nuevamente, dejando caer gotas de sangre que eran como lágrimas de los cientos de muertos bajo su katana.

Battousai sabía que estaba maldito… lo había aceptado… y se maldijo nuevamente… al darse cuenta que acababa de arruinar el alma de otra persona, acaso todo lo que tocaba… se volvía marchito?

x x x x

Katsura bebió un sorbo de té, mientras observaba al muchacho frente a él. Le recordaba muchísimo a Kenshin, con facciones delicadas y figura menuda que podía ser confundido con una chica. Pero la maestría con la que dominaba la espada, si bien Katsura sabía que no estaba al nivel del battousai, era mucho mejor que la que poseían la mayoría de sus hombres.

"Y entonces Kamiya-san… porqué quiere unirse a Chosu?"

El muchacho morocho miró su propia tasa de té, como si en el líquido oscuro encontrara la respuesta.

"por mi padre… para demostrar que el ideal que el predicaba no es una locura… El no era simplemente un hombre viejo y demente! Es lo que quiero probar"

Katsura se dio cuenta que este era un tema delicado para el muchacho, interesado decidió escuchar toda la historia "Y cuál era ese ideal, si puedo preguntar?"

"La espada que protege la vida y revitaliza… ese es el ideal de la escuela Kamiya Kashin que mi padre fundó… es una nueva forma de budo, que protege la vida y prohibe matar"

"Y por eso llevas esa extraña katana con el filo invertido?" preguntó Kogorou.

"hai… la espada de mi padre… ideada por el, y forjada especialmente… murió peleando con ella… peleando por Satsuma, por la revolución".

Katsura abrió los ojos en sorpresa, entendiendo los motivos del muchacho "El ideal de tu padre… lo llevó a la muerte… entiendes que si sigues sus pasos puedas compartir su destino?" el hombre, como figura de líder, y como adulto, se sentía obligado a guiar a este chico, estaba a tiempo de declinar si era lo que deseaba, aunque los feroces ojos azules hablaran de lo contrario.

"Iie! Eso es lo que me dijeron en Satsuma! No me dejaron entrar en sus filas… por eso vine aquí… pero Katsura-sama… mi padre tenía edad… los médicos dijeron que tenía una condición en el corazón… y aun así entregó su vida a la causa… lo menos que puedo hacer… es probar que esta revolución se puede pelear llevando a cabo este ideal"

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que los dos habitantes de la habitación quedaron en silencio.  
"Entiendo tus sentimientos muchacho… pero a veces, algunos sacrificios son necesarios para alcanzar un objetivo mayor… puede parecer locura, una insania, pero es la dura realidad de este mundo…"

Katsura pausó un momento, dejando que el muchacho procesara las palabras, essimple reloj de madera en unrincón de la habitación era el único sonido que se podía escuchar. El constantegolpeteo del mecanismo era a la vez, reconfortante y enervante. El chico, deórbitas que demostraban inteligencia se mordió el labio levemente, era obvio que estaba contemplando las palabras. Finalmente, cerró los ojos  
"Si con mis manos puedo ayudar a esta revolución, para que este mundo sea uno más justo, entonces lo haré, y si como pago lo que debo arriesgar es mi vida… que así sea"

Katsura asintió "tengo un trabajo que sería ideal para alguien como tú".

Y con las primeras horas de la tarde, un nuevo miembro se agregaba a los Ishin Shishi-

--

* * *

_Continuará.-_

POR FAVOR; no se olviden, algun comentario,

quiero saber como voy, si les gusta, si les interesa, si tienen alguna duda, o simplemente escuchar de uds

Un review es como una pequeña paga para un autor, no lo olviden, que hacemos esto porque nos gusta, pero tambien porque nos gusta escuchar de ustedes.

GRACIAS  
Ja ne.-  
Myks


	2. Decepcion

HOLAS!

Esta as la segunda parte de este fic que me tiene MUY entusiasmada.  
Bueno, las sospechas de una de mis reviewes Jeje. Si digo algo, deschavo mi fic...

Lean y descubran, que si digo todo de una no tiene tanta gracia  
**Muchas gracias por dejar review**

**Bakumatsu no Hikari  
Por Myks**

Capítulo 2: Decepción.

Hitokiri Battousai estaba teniendo un almuerzo más que placentero. No tenía que soportar los susurros o las extrañas miradas usuales que sus compañeros le brindaban cada vez que se unía al grupo para la hora de comer.  
Todo se debía al nuevo muchacho, el nuevo guardaespaldas. Pero en cambio tenía que escuchar las palabras envidiosas de los hombres que comentaban las habilidades del chico con malicia, recalcando la enclenque figura del morocho, y bromeando acerca de cómo se parecía a una chica.

El hitokiri no estaba digamos, contento, de que alguien pasara por lo mismo que él. Hasta que se convirtió en asesino, y su reputación generó un alo de miedo a su alrededor, el pelirrojo era blanco del mismo tipo de bromas.  
Gracias a Ryoku, Kenshin ahora podía comer tranquilamente sin que lo miraran con esos ojos de 'cuidado, allí está el demonio'.

El pelirrojo debía reconocer que el jovencito tenía gran paciencia, comía tranquilamente, ignorando a todos ellos, pero sabía, por el fuego que corría en sus órbitas azules y por el kenki apenas contenido, que el muchacho se estaba aguantando.

Kenshin desvió su rostro cuando Ryoku le encontró la mirada. Avergonzado, el hitokiri se concentró únicamente en su plato de arroz y comió de manera veloz, siendo como siempre, el primero en levantarse e irse.

Se dirigió al patio trasero del inn donde los Ishin ahora se hospedaban. Allí, haría sus ejercicios de rutina. Pero el Battousai paró en seco a mitad del camino, le estaban siguiendo

"Que quieres" dijo secamente.

"Anou…" se escuchó la voz aguda y joven del muchacho quien Kenshin sabía que era el tal Kamiya.

"Que deseas" preguntó el pelirrojo, ahora algo exasperado aún dándole la espalda.

"Anou Himura-san, quería darle las gracias"

Battousai abrió los ojos en sorpresa, gracias? Alguien alguna vez le había agradecido algo?  
Se dio vuelta, y rápidamente se ocultó tras una máscara de frialdad levantando una ceja y mirando al chico, que era una cabeza mas bajo que él, con un cierto aire de superioridad. "Gracias? Gracias, porque…"

Ryoku dio un paso atrás, pues la intensidad de los ojos dorados del Battousai era tal y como lo decían los rumores, te penetraban el alma.

Juntando coraje el chico comenzó a hablar "Himura-san, quería agradecer su intervención, me di cuenta que fue ud. el que convenció a Katsura-sama para que me dejara hacer la prueba… estar en los Ishin Shishi significa mucho para mí…arigatou"

El muchacho se inclinó lo más bajo que pudo, y Battousai notó por segunda vez la extraña katana que llevaba.

"No me agradezcas el haberte enviado a una muerte segura… sobre todo con la basura que llevas en la cintura"

Ryoku abrió los ojos en sorpresa, nadie insultaba la espada de su padre. "Himura-san…esta katana representa todo aquello en lo que creía mi padre"

"Tu padre… si esa Katana fuera tan buena, no hablarías de él en pasado"

Ryoku miró al piso, y aguantando lo que Battousai sospechaba eran lágrimas levantó la vista con ojos azules vidriosos "Les probaré a todos, y en especial a ud. Himura-san... que puedo ayudar a crear la nueva era con esta espada y el ideal de mi padre… ya verá"

"Si eso es todo…" Battousai agachó la cabeza levemente, se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Molesto, muy molesto, no toleraba la inocencia y la esperanza de los ojos del muchacho. Eran su reflejo… ese Kenshin que había desaparecido el día en el que se convirtió en Battousai. El día en el que recibió su primer sobre negro… el día que mató por primera vez.

'_Crees que puedas matar a alguien con esa espada?' _había dicho Katsura….

Y ese, fue el comienzo de todo…

Y como si el tormento que su alma sentía en ese momento no fuera suficiente apareció Idzuka… le entregó un nuevo sobre… y el ciclo continuó…

x x x x

Tres días… habían pasado tres días desde el último asesinato y el olor a sangre no se iba, la herida de su mejilla no se curaba… y sus manos, no importaba el numero de veces que las lavase…. el battousai las seguía viendo manchadas.

El hedor metálico de la sangre penetrando sus narinas… revolviéndole el estómago. Se colocó un paño frío y empapado en la mejilla, con la esperanza de que le aliviara el dolor pulsante de su rostro y fue entonces que levantó la vista, al escuchar un ruido que provenía de la puerta.

"Estas herido" susurró Ryoku.

Battousai cambió la mirada triste que llevaba por una feroz "Qué haces aquí a esta hora"

Ryoku dio un paso al frente, sin dejarse intimidar por esos feroces ojos de hitokiri "Lo que hace cualquier persona cuando tiene sed, buscar agua"

Sonrío, una sonrisa demasiado amable, una, que a la opinión de Kenshin, ningún soldado debería llevar.

"Porqué sonríes tanto" pregunto el Battousai, estaba terminando de limpiar su herida, y en cualquier momento partiría, pero la pregunta se le escapó de los labios antes que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Desde la puerta de la cocina solitaria y oscura, Ryoku volvió a sonreír "Es que ha sido mi primera misión hoy, y todo ha salido bien"

"Escuché que no hubo incidentes" comentó el Battousai tomando una toalla para secarse las manos. La herida de su mejilla había dejado de sangrar de momento.

"Hai, todo salió bien"

"Eso solo será hasta que aparezcan los Shinsen Gumi… quiero ver que mantengas esa sonrisa luego de ver la carnicería que los lobos de Mibu pueden provocar"

Pechando a Ryoku en su salida de la cocina, Battousai desapareció en la oscuridad del inn, probablemente hacia su habitación.

Pero antes de estar lo suficiente lejos, pudo escuchar unas palabras que quedarían en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

_"no pienso que seas un demonio..."_

x x x x

Ryoku se sentía satisfecho, era su segunda semana en los Ishin y ese día acababa de volver de una misión. Si bien los habían sorprendido los espías de Bakufu, los cinco hombres armados no fueron suficientes para derrotar a los guardaespaldas de los Ishin Shishi.

Uno de sus compañeros había salido levemente herido, pero afortunadamente, no hubo que lamentar bajas. Y de los enemigos que él lucho, tres se salvaron y fueron tomados prisioneros.

No le gustó tener que ver como sus compañeros aniquilaban a dos de ellos, pero era inevitable, había asumido que vería muertes.

Aún así, cualquier pérdida le dolía... su padre le había inculcado el valor de cada vida humana...

Iba camino a su habitación, a cambiarse la ropa sucia y traspirada del día, cuando vio por el shoji del cuarto vecino al Battousai mirando fuera hacia Kyoto.  
El más temido de los hitokiris, el hombre al que llamaban demonio, parecía estar contemplando el atardecer como cualquier hombre que ama estar en este mundo.

Ryoku sonrió y decidió compartir el espectáculo.

"Qué haces aquí" susurró el pelirrojo ni bien el muchacho morocho colocó un pie dentro de la habitación.

"Anou... te vi solo... siempre estas solo, y bueno, pensé que te agradaría tener compañía"

"No me molesta estar solo" susurró el battousai.

Mientras tanto, con pasos silenciosos Ryoku se siguió aproximando.

"Nadie debería estar solo... no en este mundo tan cruel" el muchacho miró al piso, las palabras teniendo un significado mas profundo del que cualquiera de los dos se dio cuenta al momento.

"Hay una razón por la cual yo merezco estar solo. Acaso no sabes quien soy?"

Al hitokiri lo estaba perturbando que en el correr de los días Ryoku le siguiera hablando de cuando en cuando. Acaso el muchacho estúpido no se daba cuenta de quién era él?

"Acaso no sabes quien soy?"

"Claro que si, Himura Kenshin" dijo Ryoku sonriendo.

"_Ahí va otra vez" _pensó el hitokiri, esa sonrisa, tan cálida. Porqué? Porqué en un lugar así, en este mundo...

"No... no desgraciaré ese nombre... soy Battousai... eso es lo que soy. Acaso no lo entiendes? Un demonio... un hitokiri, un asesino"

Ryoku se quedó callado un momento, contemplando el atardecer, las últimas luces. Los rayos naranjas le daban calidez a su rostro y sus órbitas azules tomaron un brillo dorado.

"Solo una persona... eres solo una persona... y aun así, quieres cambiar este mundo con todas tus fuerzas..."

Battousai abrió los ojos en sorpresa "como lo sabes?"

"Acaso no es obvio? Creo que cada uno de los que esta en los Ishin... cada uno de nosotros tiene esa esperanza. Pero tu, has decidido hacerlo tu solo... manchar tus manos y sacrificar tu alma para lograr ese objetivo... pero Himura-san...

no tiene que ser así"

"Que sabes tu!" dijo el pelirrojo ya exasperado... como le había hecho el muchacho para leerle tan bien?

"Tu no eres mas que un muchacho ingenuo! Tu ideal es palabrería de niños de alguien que jamás se ha manchado las manos! El Kenjutsu es el arte de matar, cualquier palabra bonita que pongas para decorar esta realidad, no la cambia"

Ryoku quedó callado, no esperaba esa reacción apasionada del Battousai. Kenshin era muy callado, reservado y hablaba poco. Había tocado un nervio y era evidente.

"Pues, aunque sea así, yo estoy luchando para cambiar eso... espero que en la nueva era, tu realidad ya no exista... hoy he tenido una misión y además de proteger a quienes debía, evité que tres personas murieran" dijo casi conteniéndose de gritar.

"Quieres saber la realidad? La realidad es que este mundo es cruel. Estas orgulloso de que no murieron tres soldados del bakufu? Pues estarían mejor muertos"

Confundido, Ryoku arqueó las cejas "Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Kenshin, sin sonreír, sin sentir satisfacción alguna por destruir la ilusión inocente del muchacho junto a él dijo las palabras amargamente "lo que quiero decir, es que a esos hombres que salvaste les espera un destino peor que la muerte... serán torturados primero, y luego, obligados a cometer Sepuku. Si se rehúsan los ejecutarán"

Ryoku abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y luego su rostro cambió en entendimiento, las órbitas azules parecieron opacarse, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaron de lágrimas apenas contenidas.

"Yo pensé que..."

"Lo que uno espera... siempre esta lejos de la realidad..."

Destrozado, Ryoku asintió, y sin decir más, se fue de la habitación, en parte contento de que el Battousai no viera, el mar de lágrimas que ahora si corría en su rostro.

Kenshin suspiró... acaso no le había sucedido lo mismo? Acaso no sufría él de la misma desilusión?

"_No importa a cuanta gente mate... la nueva era nunca llega..." susurró._

x x x x

Durante los días siguientes Kenshin no vio a Ryoku por ningún lado, y esto le ponía intranquilo. Cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba pendiente del chico intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza y pensar en otra cosa. Pero la ausencia del petisito de 14 años le ponía nervioso, y que siquiera le importara eso, intranquilo y furioso consigo mismo.

Caminando por un pasillo hacia la cocina se cruzó con Idzuka.

"Idzuka-san... no has visto a Kamiya-san por casualidad?"

Idzuka quedó con la boca abierta, desde cuando el Battousai se interesaba por el paradero de algún camarada? Retomó la compostura y luego de aclararse la garganta el hombre de los bigotitos le susurró al pelirrojo "Dicen que no sale de su habitación, desde que se enteró que los hombres del bakufu iban a ser ejecutados" Idzuka paró y se rió un poco, cubriéndose la boca con la mano "parece que el ingenuo creía que había salvado un par de vidas..."

Kenshin frunció las cejas, y deliberadamente hizo sonar el clic de la katana que acariciaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Idzuka por poco se traga la lengua de la sorpresa, ya que los ojos del hitokiri habían cambiado de pronto, y ahora lo miraban con una intensidad tan profunda que el hombre tenía deseos de salir corriendo.

"El honor no es algo para reírse... aunque tal vez esas cosas tu no llegues a comprenderlas"

y dejando a un Idzuka boquiabierto Kenshin continuó camino por el pasillo.

Kenshin sentía que le debía al muchacho una disculpa... aunque no estaba seguro exactamente porqué... o qué le diría.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo se encontró frente al shoji que sabía correspondía a la habitación de Ryoku.

"Kamiya-san... soy Ba...Himura... estas ahí?"

Se pudieron escuchar ruidos y golpes dentro de la habitación, como si alguien intentara poner todo en orden lo más pronto posible.

Luego de unos segundos, digamos, unos CUANTOS segundos, la voz aguda de Ryoku se pudo escuchar "adelante" dijo.

Kenshin deslizó el Shoji y se encontró con una habitación muy parecida a la suya, la única diferencia es que había más futons...

Claro... Ryoku era un guardaespaldas, y por lo tanto compartía la habitación con sus compañeros de escuadrón...

No había compañeros de cuarto para un Hitokiri, pero eso, para Kenshin era un alivio.

"Y entonces... Kamiya-san... ya va a abandonar todo... solo porque las cosas no eran como las creía?"

Kenshin llevaba seriedad en sus ojos... pero Ryoku descubrió, que en sus labios se dibujaba una muy...muy disimulada mueca, casi, una tentativa de sonrisa.

Ryoku se levantó en el acto y lo miró a los ojos, podía ser una cabeza más bajo que Himura, pero eso no pareció amilanarlo para nada

"Como crees? Que llegué hasta aquí para darme por vencid..o? Ni modo! Jamás... Habrán muertes en esta revolución, es verdad... pero al menos no serán bajo mi hoja"

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa, y sin mirar al muchacho, manteniendo la vista en la hermosa vista de Kyoto susurró unas palabras.

"Es verdad... esa parte me corresponde a mi..ne?"

Ryoku quedó con la boca abierta, no sabiendo que decir, y sin más opciones se puso a contemplar nuevamente el atardecer que iluminaba los techos de Kyoto y que desde el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, era un espectáculo digno de verse cada día que hacía buen tiempo.

El sol apenas era una línea en el horizonte, y en cualquier momento desaparecería... pero los dos ocupantes seguían callados, lado a lado, mirando ese espectáculo, sumidos en pensamientos.

"Dime algo Himura-san... me consideras una buena persona?"

Kenshin se vio sorprendido por la pregunta... pero ocultando esa reacción contesto rápidamente "claro" dijo sencillamente.

Ryoku volvió a sonreír "Y si fuera tu enemigo... si algún día tuviéramos que pelear... me matarías?"

El pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto, y abandonando la vista de ese sol que ya no estaba dirigió su mirada al muchacho junto a él. La expresión sonriente del morocho no había cambiado, pero los ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad que hablaban de la importancia de la pregunta...

"En este punto... no puedo contestar esa pregunta"

Ryoku cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, "entiendo" dijo,

Se dio media vuelta "Cuando encuentres tu respuesta, dímela"

Se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más, dejando a un Battousai confundido, con un alma atormentada... pero un alma, que había encontrado a alguien, que al parecer le comprendía.  
Aunque Kenshin no supiera esto en ese punto...

* * *

_Continuará._

Espero que les haya gustado  
Me lo cuentan, si?  
Espero sus comentarios

Beso, hasta la próxima  
Myks


End file.
